


Ночной гость

by delannoie



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie





	Ночной гость

Говорят, неспокойно спится тому, чья совесть нечиста. Приступы бессонницы – обычное дело для человека, терзаемого сомнениями.

Когда Филипп Кэллахен не мог заснуть, он отправлялся в пустующую среди ночи церковь.  
Сегодня он был не один. В неверном свете свечей Филипп видел распятие над алтарем и коленопреклоненную фигуру перед ним.

– Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – Кэллахен осторожно приблизился к человеку.  
Хриплый смех был ему ответом.  
\- Помочь? Ты уже достаточно помог.  
Он знал этот голос очень хорошо. Сомнений не было.  
Дерек Рейн поднял голову и Филипп отшатнулся. Рейн был бледен как смерть. Темные круги залегли у него под глазами. Пряди кудрявых волос прилипли ко лбу, влажные и темные.  
– Ты ушел, – Дерек поднялся с колен и сделал шаг к Филиппу.  
Что-то темное двигалось вместе с ним. Превозмогая себя, Кэллахен остался стоять на месте.  
– Ты убежал. Струсил, – голос Дерека был глухим и лишенным всяких оттенков эмоций, словно с Филиппом говорил дух, обличающий его деяния и беспристрастно взвешивающий его жизнь на весах.  
– Вот, что ты натворил, – Рейн протянул к нему руки и Филипп ахнул.  
Его ладони были в крови.  
– Смотри же на деяния рук своих, – Дерек вцепился в него и повалил на пол. Кэллахен почувствовал как вода, стекая с волос Рейна, капает на его лоб. – Смотри… – Дерек обхватил его лицо руками.

В следующий момент Филипп перенесся в дом Наследия в Сан-Франциско. Он стоял в пустой темной комнате, напряженно всматриваясь в непроглядный мрак.  
– Дерек, Ник, Алекс, Рейчел? Кто-нибудь?! – позвал священник.  
Мертвая тишина была ему ответом. Кэллахен двигался вслепую, вытянув перед собой руки, пока не уперся в стенку коридора.  
«В той стороне гостиная!» – вспомнил Филипп.  
Он добрался до дверей, продвигаясь по стене.

Женщина сидела на полу перед горящим камином, повернувшись к нему спиной. Он узнал ее по вьющимся волосам.

– Алекс… - Филипп хотел тронуть ее за плечо, но его рука прошла насквозь, словно он был призраком.  
Ник лежал у нее на руках неестественно бледный. Он был мертв.  
– Что с ним случилось? – Кэллахен опустился на колени рядом с женщиной.  
Алекс не слышала его. Она медленно перебирала волосы Бойла, загадочно улыбаясь.  
– Отойди от него! – голос Дерека вывел Филиппа из оцепенения.  
Он отшатнулся от Алекс, заметив как обнажились ее клыки вампира.  
В воздухе сверкнул металл и ее голова, слетев с плеч, покатилась по полу. Артериальная кровь фонтаном брызнула во все стороны  
Темная фигура приблизилась к нему со спины.  
– Дерек, осторожно! – закричал Филипп, но Рейн его не слышал.  
– Ох, Алекс. Если бы был другой выход… – Рейн со стоном осел на пол, не успев договорить.  
– Ты убил ее, подонок! – сжимая в руках окровавленный кинжал, Рейчел стояла над Дереком. Ее глаза безумно сверкали.  
Филипп был не в силах ничего изменить. Он – лишь беспомощный зритель разворачивающейся трагедии. Кэллахен не мог сдвинуться с места. Ужас сковал его тело.

Рейчел не видела Кэллахена. Она кинулась к мертвой подруге.

Дерек пошевелился и Филипп понял, что тот не мертв, а только ранен. Медленно нашаривая что-то на полу, он попытался встать.

– Ах, ты еще жив?! – с хищным шипением дикого зверя Рейчел кинулась на Дерека.

Осиновый кол пронзил ее сердце. В последний момент взгляд стал Корриган осмысленным. Она словно спрашивала: «За что?». Но жизнь уже покинула ее тело.

– Ох, нет… Нет! – Дерек сидел на полу, прижимая к себе мертвую Рейчел. Кровь сочилась сквозь его пальцы…

Видение развеялось. Филипп снова был в старой церкви. Ее стены содрогались, как при землетрясении. По полу пошли трещины.

– Если бы ты был с нами, этого бы не случилось, – шептал Дерек, нависая над ним. – Эта кровь на твоих руках. Ты предал нас, предал меня, Иуда, – его губы впились в губы Филиппа.

Вода заполняла рот Кэллахена, заливала глаза, он не мог дышать, не мог вырваться.

Он падал в пропасть, тьма окутывала его. У Тьмы была тысяча рук, они держали его. Тьма говорила с ним. Филипп слышал голоса, звавшие его из прошлого. Они вызывали из глубин памяти все ошибки, обличали, обвиняли.

Он чувствовал, как ледяные цепкие пальцы скользят по его телу, с треском разрывают одежду, а когти впиваются в кожу, терзая плоть, выжигая на костях клеймо вечного позора.

***

Филипп проснулся от собственного крика. Простыни, влажные от пота, опутались вокруг тела, мешая двигаться.  
Кэллахен скатился с кровати и, упав на колени, принялся отчаянно молиться. Его била мелкая дрожь. Он все еще чувствовал солоноватый вкус смешанной с кровью во рту воды, все еще видел лица своих друзей, искаженные болью, израненные тела, кровоточащие раны. Ужас навсегда застыл в их остекленевших глазах.

Лишь когда горячий утренний воздух нового летнего дня проник в окно с первыми лучами солнца, он решился открыть глаза и, посмотрев на свои руки, убедиться, что на них нет крови.

Ночь будит в нас страхи, запрятанные в дальние уголки подсознания, сокрытые за семью печатями. Но даже самые темные ужасы при свете дня рассыпаются в прах.


End file.
